1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly for furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a furniture system, such as a drawer system, a drawer usually can be opened or closed relative to a cabinet through a pair of slide rail assemblies. In the prior art, an undermount drawer slide is important in product development. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,252 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,189 B2 disclose related techniques for such products. The cases are provided for reference.